1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for machining workpieces of wood, plastic, and the like, in particular, a molding machine, comprising a transport path for the workpieces, at least one driven spindle on which a tool is seated, and further at least one adjustable element. The invention also relates to a method for adjusting such a machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known woodworking machines, in particular, molding machines, the adjustment or retooling for the purpose of machining different workpieces is a time-consuming and complex process. Accordingly, pressing elements, which are correlated with the tools, or stops and tabletops must be adjusted in addition to the tools themselves. For this purpose, first the tool is placed onto the spindle. Subsequently, the pressing elements, the stops, or the tabletops can be adjusted relative to this tool. Because of this process, the adjustment of the machine is time-consuming. Moreover, it is not ensured that, based on the adjustment, the workpiece to be machined by the tool will fulfill the required machining precision. Accordingly, it is conventional to run at least one workpiece in a preliminary run through the machine to compare the resulting profile of the workpiece with a nominal profile, and, in the case of deviations, to readjust the corresponding elements of the machine. In particular, the precise adjustment of the pressing elements relative to the tool is complex and time-consuming. After the preliminary run of the workpiece, the pressing elements must often be readjusted in order to obtain the desired high machining precision of the workpiece. The pressing elements are to be moved as closely as possible toward the workpiece in order to guide the workpiece during machining as precisely and stably as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to design the machine and the method of the aforementioned kind such that the adjustment and/or retooling on the machine can be performed within the shortest amount of time with high precision.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in regard to the machine in that the machine has at least one data storage in which data at least of the tool are stored, which data are used to determine the position to be adjusted of the adjustable element relative to the tool, and that the data can be retrieved for positioning the adjustable element.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in regard to the method in that the characteristic data of the tool are measured and stored in a data storage and that the data are supplied to a control unit which, under consideration of these data, calculates and makes available for further processing the position for the adjustable element.
In the machine according to the invention, characteristic data of the tool are measured external to the machine and are stored in a data storage. Based on the tool data stored in the data storage the adjustable element, such as pressing elements, pressing guides or rules etc., can be precisely positioned without the tool being seated in the machine.
When adjusting the machine, the characteristic data of the tool are supplied to a control unit which, based on the tool data, calculates and makes available for further processing the required position of the corresponding adjustable element.